Divine Reincarnation
by BlightHyaki
Summary: Being knocked out can sometimes lead to ones relization of your inner being. In Rewriting Stage.


B.H.: Ehhhh. Damn writers block. Well heres another story Im trying to get out of my mind. Why ive come up wit it I dont know. Alas I did and must show it to get it off my mind. Probably be just as bad in grammer and typing but who cares if you dont like then dont read I always say. Well actually I always say "It hurts to move time to up my morphine." but the other phrase is a secong best when reading and writing. Now Mimi roll the disclaimers.

M.M.: He doesnt own Naruto but he does own me. Not in that sort of way though. Oh! He also doesnt own any other anime or games that he might mention or take ideas from too. Hmmm and thats all I guess.

Divine Reincarnation

Chapter One: Wait I Used to Be A What?!

He was uncousious he knew that much. The pale faced freak had slam some purple fire into his stomach and then everything faded black for him. Now he stood in some kinda endless field of flowers the sky as blue as ever and the occasional petals of flowers carried along with the wind. He sighed once more. The only word to describe this place would be Heaven. "Just great! One instant im one my to becoming a chunnin the next im dead and in heaven!" A waterfall of tears could be seen flowing from his eyes as he dramaticly clenched his fist. A soft giggle heard as another stood watching the scene. Ofcourse by this time Naruto was already on his hands and knees mutter on how unfair life is. The giggle turn to a laugh from that point. "Even others mock my misfortune. Why!? Why do you laugh at m... Wait someone else is here?" Jumping to his feet he looked to the laugh to find a stunning sight before him. Right before him stood a female no taller than 5'9" with straight waist length flowing blonde hair. Two strands covering her nose stopping at her chin. Her clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt that hugged her figure tightly along with a flowing blue dress bottom. Covering her hand were a pair of white elbow length gloves covered by palm covering thin silver armored gaulents. Her chest cover by the same thin silver armor with matching knee high plated boots. A blue cape flowing behind her, but what stood out the most were two pairs of white wings folded behind her back barely sticking out slight from behind the cape. He stood there oogling the blond hair bueaty before him. Smiling she coughed getting his attention as he blushed finding the flowers suddenly very intresting.

"Hmmm, I wasnt expect you for three more years? Well this just make the process end much ealier then expect." She smiled tring to place to to wayword strands of hair back the rest only for them to pop back into place. "Well then im sure your wondering where you are and who I am, correct?" Naruto nodded as he looked to her ocean blue eyes waiting for an answer. " I am Mimi May and this is your soul plain. Where the the feelings of your soul or trueself manifest. In your case although you've had togh times your soul remains pure hence the flowers and sunny sky." Naruto let a sigh of releif out as he smiled to her. "So im not dead. Thank kami." Mimi giggled at his antics once more. "So um what are you. A manifestation of my purity?" She shook her head to the answer. "I am you or what you used to be and truely are." Naruto looked at her confused. "Your what you would call my reincarnation ot the new me." Naruto scratched his head. "So I used to be a pretty girl with wings?" Mimi was flatter that he thought her pretty but no sense of falling inlove with herself. It would be pretty ackward. "Yes and going further into the subject were not human." Now Naruto looked horrified at that comment as all the memories of the comments of demon and hell spawn came rushing into his mind. Mimi frowned as she heard his thoughts. "Were not demons either. Were the exact opposite. Unlike demons born from tainted origins raised to hate, consume, and destroy. We were born of divine origins born to protect, love, and care. We are what humans used to call angels. An arch angel to be an exact." At the say of arch angel she puffed out her chest proudly. Naruto looked at her confused. "I never heard of angels?" Mimi facefaulted at his comment. "I sure you havnt... Been wiped out for quite the amount of years I suppose... Well now you have and should be proud to be part of the few, the proud, the angelic!" By that time Naruto figure she was pretty proud of her heritage. "Wait I dont get it? If im a angel then why do I have a demon sealed inside of me?" She looked at curiously. "You dont have a demon within you. The thing was incinerated the second it enter your body. You might have some of its energy within you but that being puried and added to you own as we speak."

Meanwhile

Sasuke was just about done gaining his bearings back after that great surge of power left him. The sound ninja retreating leaving behind their scroll for them to take. Sakura scowling as she dragged an uncousoius teamate behind her. Grumbling as its already been quite the amount of time that Naruto has remain uncousious. Making it into the tower room they had already summoned Iruka as he picked up Naruto's uncousious body taking it to their disignated room. Sasuke and Sakura grumbling about how useless he was through the entire secind exam.

Back with Naruto

"So any questions?" Naruto shook his head no as he smiled at the information he learnt from his otherself. "So when we get the time we can set on purifying the rest of kyuubi's energy and fixing my appearance so I look more like I used too?" Mimi was glad he was taking this so goodly. Usually any man that heard they'de look more feminine then male would box his his ears and rip out his eyes. Well any man other than Rapheal but he always consider him a strange one. "Yep you get the whole package from my uniformal wear to my long lushious hair and hieght." Naruto frowned alittle when she mention the whole package. "You mean I get the whole deal including the you know whats?!" Mimi laughed alittle at his outburst. She should of figure he would come to that conclusion with a vague description like the one she gave. "No you dont get those parts. Those are only female exclusive. Now on to the next task. Seeing that your bodies getting used to your angelic energies I shall now teach you the wonder that is a A.T.Field." Yet again Naruto was confused. "The A.T.Field stands for Absolute Terror Field. It is the light of our soul which all being have yet only angels can control. The A.T.Field keeps us separate from each other, it stops our minds from flowing together, stops our body's losing physical form. Without it mankind would be nothing but one being. Alas as angels it provides us with barrier that cannot be penitrated by anything other than Anti-A.T.Fields or other A.T.Fields." Naruto nodded as he rubbed his chin. "So in other words its an absolute defense made to fend of attacks that would other wise cause massive damage to no damage at all from hurting you." Mimi smiled and nodded. "Now knowing you have it is only one step to releasing it. To release it you must reliaze that its always released or you would be here. To release it you must concetrate on the protection of your physical being. Cancetrate on rejecting others that are trying to connect to your physical being. Concetrate on rejecting others A.T.Feilds from colliding with yours." Naruto took in that lesson like a sponge ready to try it when the time comes. "Now it seems someones trying to wake you up. The seal that knocked you out seems to be gone too. Ill keep in touch with you through your mind and soul link."

The old man puffed on his pipe as he removed his hand from Naruto's stomach the seal that the pale faced freak placed upon it removed. "Well then he should wake up in no time flat now." The brown haired man with a scar across his nose sighed in relief. Only to here a groan as Naruto woke up rubbing his stomach. "Man I feel like Choji smashed me for makeing fun of his weight..." Iruka and old man laughed at his words. "Well then now that your awake Naruto you should get ready for the second part of the second exam." Naruto looked to his side his sight finally returning to see the hokage and Iruka smiling at him. "Second part of the exam?" The hokage nodded. "Come on were gonna hold the second part soon. Naruto nodded as he followed the hokage down the stairs to the tower lobby where all the others were waiting.

(Now Im just gonna skip the whole speach about the chunnin exams being a substitute for war along with the rest of the fights except for Naruto's fight.)

The screen flashing with names finally stopped as two names settled into place. Hayate looking upon them before annoucing the obvious. "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba come down for their match." Kiba grinned as he yelled for joy. " Hell ya! I beat this match in no time flat!" Naruto just sighed as he walked into the arena. A voice chimming in his head. _"Dont fight unless theres no other choice." "But he's not going to give up he's to stubborn for that!" "Then try releasing your A.T.Field to hold him at bay till he tires out. Remember though try to concentrate on repeling any outside forces that are trying to connect to you with both your mind and soul." "Ok but what if he decides to try harder?" "Ive already sent the information of the technique you can use to take him out if that happens." "Thanks." _They both stood in the arena now staring at eachother, well in Kiba's way staring while putting him down in anyway he can before the match even stared. "So thats why you should give up dead last unless you seriously wish to get hurt." Naruto sighed once more before staring at Kiba once more. He could already feel that which was A.T.Feild forming solidly as though it was second nature. Mimi had probably sent information on it with the other technique to his brain too he figured. "Kiba please forfeit I do not with to fight you." Kiba laughed at he comment taking it as of Naruto was already forfeiting and decided to rub it in. "Already giving up dead last? Figures." Naruto shook his head still standing calmly. "Kiba I ask you once more to forfeit this match I wish not to lay harm upon you." Kiba snarled now. "Like a dead last like you can beat me! Akamaru go ahead and stay out of this match I wont need you to take care of this ninja wannabe." Naruto just sighed and stood there calmly. Hayate coughed and the match was started.

"Lets see you dodge this dead last! Peirceing Fang!" Spinning into a miniture tornadoe he went speed torwards Naruto who just stood there staring. Sakura just thought he was acting like an idiot trying to be cool. "You idiot move your ass or its going to connect!" Finally about 12 inches from hitting Naruto the miniture tornadoe stopped a weird hexiganol energy seen holding him from hitting his target. "What you see is the light of my soul. The barrier that seperates two beings from combining into one. Nothing you send at will ever peirce through it aslong as my soul remains strong." After a good five minutes Kiba finally stopped his technique growling and hopping away from Naruto. "Akamaru get ready. I quess I will need you." Akamaru started to make his way to Kiba as Naruto lefted up his left arm pointing his palm to Kiba. "Im sorry but I cannot allow this fight to go on anymore Kiba goodnight." A quick flare of white energy flew from Naruto's palm colliding with Kiba a cross shape pillar of light left at the pint of impact slowly fading away. "Cross Flare." When the dust cloud finally cleared the arena wall could be seen broken along with the wall behind it. Kiba laying on the ground having trouble breathing. "I suggest you get him a medic." Naruto walked up the stairs as Kurenai glared at him while he passed by here. Stopping behind her he sighed. "I told he to forfiet and he did not. Arrogance(sp?) and pride can sometimes lead to ones death."

B.H.: And thats that.

M.M.: You had me killed!

B.H.: Well you see its for the greater cause. Alas dont worry for you shall always remain within are hearts and souls. Naruto's heart and soul to remain accurate but its a heart and soul none the less.

A.T.Field

Rank B

The light and soul of any being. Without were nothing. Angels have the ability to control it to have it act as an absolute defense that can only be pierced through very few means.

Neon Genisis Evangelion

Cross Flare

Rank B

A favorite attack of all far ranged angels. Fireing off a concentrated miniture energy blast. Upon impact it explodes its form inlarging into a cross made of pure energy at the impact sight. Usually used by angels to knock their enemies over or sometimes even kill them. A higher version exisit. To be mention later.

Neon Genisis Evangelion

B.H.: As you can see ill be taking moves from various animes and games that I consider angelic or are used by angels within the game or anime. If you have any anime or game which has attacks that you deem worthy of being deemed angelic please post it with the reveiws section. Alas my Aol account can only hand so much mail before slowing down my cpu.

M.M.: So read and reveiw or I'll send Sachiel after you!


End file.
